


The Unrequited Gaze

by Aurelia_Borealis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Poetry fic, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Borealis/pseuds/Aurelia_Borealis
Summary: i wonderif my eyes scream,betraying my every thought and desireas i,still my nervous hands,to hide the fact thatthe very sight of youwith himshatters me to pieces(Or: an angst-driven poem exploring Barry’s feelings towards Iris in Season 1)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Unrequited Gaze

i wonder

(sometimes)

if you ever just

notice

the way my breath stops short

when your lips

gnaw 

and twist

before finally settling on a smile

do you ever just notice

that piercing gaze

which follows the movements of your

hands

your

fingers

as they

ghost and feather over whatever you touch

(how I wish it could be me)

i wonder

if my eyes scream

betraying my every thought and desire

as i 

still my nervous hands

to hide the fact that

the very sight of you 

_with him_

shatters me to pieces

do you ever stop

to think about the one thing that is on everyones minds

but never seems to be on yours?

the fact that I’m

_hopelessly_

a fool for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t typically tend to write poetry, but I surprisingly enjoyed writing this. Maybe I’ll follow up with an Iris POV, or make it a multi-fic with each chapter alternating Barry and Iris’ POVs throughout the seasons. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
